Never Forget - 911 USUK
by NorwegianPilot17
Summary: Alfred needs help. Even AFTER 9/11. Arthur is the one who steps up, and takes care of him until he is fine again. The only question is... Will Alfred ever be back to his normal self again?
1. The Bad Feeling

Hey! So I write fanfiction when I cannot sleep, and this is what I came up with. It was pretty good, so I decided to write it down. I also added a few things, so I wanted to share it with you! Anyway, as much as you wanted to keep reading about my inspiration on this story, enjoy the story. *Just kidding. Read the next information, also.*

After the first chapter, the country speaking in first person is England.

I don't understand disclaimer stuff, but here it goes…

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

"What are you talking about?" Germany said, annoyed at Italy who was pestering him about a 'bad feeling'. The time was 5:00 a.m. Germany was getting ready for the world meeting later on that day. Since the world meeting was today, Ludwig could not train, so he usually didn't wake up this early. The only reason he was up three hours earlier than his usual 'waking up time' on world meeting day was because Veneziano woke him up, crying about some sort of 'bad feeling'. Only Heaven knew what Veneziano was going on about, but all he could do was cry that something bad was going to happen that day.

Veneziano was grabbing onto Ludwig shirt, crying and shouting for him to listen. Ludwig finally stopped messing around with the buttons on his shirt, and almost slammed his hand down on a table near them in the bedroom. He calmed down right before hitting his hand on the surface. He did not want to scare Veneziano, for Veneziano would scared at the slightest thing, especially if it had anything to do with someone being angry at him. Veneziano stood there, sniffling at Ludwig. Ludwig looked at Veneziano's closed eyes, covered in water. He took a few breaths and said, "What do you mean by 'something bad is going to happen today'?" Veneziano frowned even more than he already was. He said, "I don't know." "What do you mean? Why are you crying then?" Ludwig shouted, throwing his hands up in the air at Italy.

Veneziano backed away scared. He then plopped down to the ground on his knees like a child. He put his face into the palm of his hands, and started to cry. "Please don't be mad, Germany," the sad country said, between his sobs. Ludwig sighed, and crouched down in front of Veneziano, "Of course I'm not bad," he said, "I just don't get what you are all worked up about." Italy put his hands down, and tried to smile, as he stared up at Germany. From Germany's point of view, Veneziano was red all over, looking like he burned his face. The area around his eyes were wet from the tears, and pink from his skin rubbing against his soft skin while crying. It was weird for Ludwig to see Veneziano, someone who was always so happy, to be crying.

Ludwig mumbled to himself, "Italy has always been there for me, so I owe him." Veneziano didn't hear Ludwig say this, and kept sobbing. Ludwig sighed, and picked Veneziano up, so he was cradling him. Ludwig was starting to get concerned. This was supposed to be that point where Veneziano would stop crying, and start laughing that he finally picked him up. Ludwig would also drop Veneziano at this point, and say something about how it was nothing, and he was just worried about his friend. Ludwig stood there staring at Veneziano, worried. It didn't even look like Veneziano noticed the fact that he was being held by Ludwig. Ludwig prompted Veneziano up, and sat him up on the bed. Ludwig grabbed a chair from the corner of the room, and sat down in front of Veneziano who was sitting on the bed, staring down at the floor.

"Italy tell me," Ludwig tried to say calmly, "What is going on?" "It told you," Italy said, his voice cracking a little bit, because he choked on air, "I have no idea." Germany put his hand onto his forehead, and said, "Italy this doesn't make any sense. You can't just-," He was interrupted by Veneziano who said, "All I know, is I had this kind of feeling before Holy Roman Emp-…someone… important, left me. I also had it the morning before Grandpa Rome died. I have had it many other times, but I just can't think of them right now." Veneziano started to cry, as he reached out his arms to hug Ludwig. Ludwig decided that just this once, it would be ok not to fight the hug Veneziano was about give him. Ludwig wrapped his armed around Veneziano. Veneziano started to stop crying, but he started to hyperventilate.

Ludwig stroked his back, trying to calm him down, and get his breathing patter back to normal. He rested his head on Veneziano, who was still wrapping his arms tight around Ludwig. Ludwig could feel Veneziano's tears dropping onto the back of his shirt. Veneziano was still hyperventilating and crying at the same time, but he manage to get out the words, "It always happens before I lose someone." Ludwig stayed quiet. A few moments later, Veneziano said, "I don't want to lose you." Ludwig started to think about how Veneziano was usually such a happy guy, but he lost everyone he ever loved. "You won't," Ludwig finally replied, pushing Veneziano away from him, so he could stare him in the eyes. "I'm invincible, remember? I will always be here. My purpose in life is to protect you, and not today, not EVER will that change. Do you hear me?" Ludwig said, smiling. Veneziano smiled a little bit. He wiped away his tears, but then got trapped into a firm hug by Ludwig.

Veneziano was shocked that Ludwig do something like that, but didn't worry about it. He managed to escape his arms out from Ludwig's hug, and hug him back. This lasted just a bit short than the last hug because they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Ludwig immediately stopped hugging Veneziano, and stood up to see who the person was. He did all of those actions so fast, he made the chair fall backwards. He turned to see Prussia, or Gilbert, his older brother, standing in the doorway to Ludwig's room, smiling. "What are you smiling at?" Germany said, annoyed. He grabbed his jacket off the edge of the bed. Veneziano followed him, as he walked past Gilbert and out of the bedroom. "I just think you two cute," Gilbert said, laughing a little.

Ludwig stopped, and turned around, blushing. He said, "What do you mean 'cute'?!" "Don't worry about it," Gilbert said, patting Veneziano's head, as they started to walk again. "Why were you spying on us?" Gilbert asked, not looking back at Veneziano or Gilbert, who were both walking behind him. "I was not spying on you guys," Gilbert said, kind of offended, "Awesome me just came up here to tell you that Japan and China are already here." "Really?" Germany said, slowing down his pace. "Ya. China's panda and Gilbird are not getting along, so I wanted you to pick up the pace, so can take Gilbird and leave," Prussia said. Right before Germany turned the corner to the room Yao (China) and Honda (Japan) were waiting in, Ludwig stopped.

Veneziano stopped also, following Ludwig, but Prussia didn't notice them, and ran into the two countries in front of him. Veneziano fell to the floor, with Gilbert on top of him, but Ludwig did not move an inch. "Prussia?" Ludwig asked, still looking away. He looked like he was staring at his own thoughts being displayed in front of him. "Ya," Gilbert said, trying to get up, but only fell again, because Veneziano tried to get up at the same time as him. "Can you go tell China and Japan that I will be there in five minutes? I need to talk to Veneziano for a second," Ludwig said, turning around. He was blushing a little bit, but looked surprised to see Veneziano squished under a struggling Gilbert. Gilbert finally got up, and said, "Ya sure. Nothing that the most awesome person in the world can't do. Can I leave after you finally go in there? I want to duel Austria for Hungary, again…" Ludwig smiled a little bit, and said, "Uh, ya. Just this time, don't fight him in the music room. Austria is still complaining to me about how you scratched up his piano, and don't understand the beauty of fine instruments."

Before Ludwig could finish his last words, Gilbert had already ran out of the hallway, and into the room where Yao and Honda were. Ludwig listened for a second, so he could make sure Gilbert was doing as promised. When he made sure of that, he turned around, and stared at Italy who was still on the ground. Ludwig sighed, and laughed a little bit underneath his breath. He sat down against the wall next to the still body on the floor. Veneziano looked up to see Ludwig, staring down at him. He smiled and sat up next to Ludwig. Veneziano leaned onto Ludwig's shoulder. At first, Germany shuddered, and looked around to see if anyone could see them, once he saw the coast was clear, he relaxed, and rested his head on Italy's. "I - I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Ludwig said to Veneziano who was humming a tune that always made him happy. "I am, now that I know you are invincible!" Veneziano said, trying to be cheerful. "Ok, but if it is not me that is going to die. Who else do you think it is going to be?" Ludwig asked, curious on who Italy might say. He was wondering who else Italy loved.

"Well if it is not you, then it might just be someone a step down from you," Veneziano started to say. "Hm?" Ludwig said, confused. "Well, I love you so it would have to be someone I liked. Well I guess a step down would be a – a friend," Veneziano said, finishing in a melancholy type of tone. "What is it?" Ludwig asked, as they still sat in their positions on the wall. "A friend doesn't make it much better, don't you agree, Germany?" Veneziano said. "I guess so, but they are all going to be with you and me today, so we can both watch over them. Does that sound good?" Ludwig said to make Veneziano feel better. Living with Veneziano made him become more sympathetic, and better at making others feel better. Veneziano grabbed a hold of Germany's shoulder, and nodded. "Ok great," Ludwig said, starting to get up, "Now let's start by looking after China and Japan until the others get here, is that ok?" He held out a hand to Italy to help him up. Italy took his hand, and they started to walk into the room where Gilbert, Yao, and Honda were already talking about them.


	2. G8 meeting

CHAPTER 2

*Quick note* - So yet another chapter England is not speaking in First person. Don't worry. The next chapter is when he starts to speak in first person. I just need to get him into the story first. Anyway, Please review and please enjoy! More chapters are coming!

"Oh my! Germany-san and Italy-san are holding hands!" Japan, or Honda squealed out. "What?" Ludwig asked, confused. "I am sorry for my actions of rude behavior. I should have never spoken out," Honda said, as if he was deflating all of the energy he had when Ludwig and Veneziano walked into the room. "Is it true that you guys are dating?" Yao asked Ludwig, as he stroked the fur of his pet panda. "WHAT? No. No. No. What has Prussia been telling you two?" Germany shouted, angry and confused. Gilbert laughed awkwardly, and started to back out of the room, "It was great talking to you guys," Gilbert said, as he ran out of the room. "Italy and I are not-," Germany sighed, "We are not dating." "But Prussia told us that he walked in on you guys hugging…" Honda said, depress that his 'OTP' was not finally together after all. "Ya, it was just hugging. Can't two guy friends hug?" Germany said, trying to convince them that it was nothing at all. Veneziano just stood there staring back forth at the three bickering.

Finally, someone said it. "You two are still holding hands, though. If that doesn't make you official. I don't know what does," said Yao, pointing out that Ludwig was still holding Veneziano's hand, tight. "Oh, well. That doesn't mean anything either," Germany tried to say. He looked to Veneziano for help, but Veneziano kept staring at him, silently. Ludwig always thought that when Italy did stuff like this it was cute and creepy at the same time, so he never really knew what to do. He just sighed, and turned back to Yao and Honda, who were staring at him and Veneziano with sparkling eyes. He frowned, and said, "Guys, snap out of it! Italy just needs someone right now, and I owe him."

Ludwig pulled the smaller nation behind him as he went to sit down. Veneziano sat down next to him, still holding hands. As they were walking over, Honda asked, "What is wrong with Italy-san?" "He's just," Ludwig said, but stopped for a second to see if he had approval. Veneziano nodded, and buried his face into the side of Germany's arm. He moved his arm just before Veneziano could do so, and made it so Veneziano fell into the side of his stomach. He then, (still holding Veneziano's hand) wrapped his arm around Veneziano, making him secure. Veneziano liked it when Ludwig did this when World War II was going on, and he wanted to hide from the sound of bombs. It would help Veneziano escape, from the cruel world at the time. "He can feel something bad is going to happen, before it happens," Ludwig finally said.

The two Asian countries gasped. "What do you think is going to happen?" Yao asked. "I am not sure," Ludwig replied, "But the last few times this happened, there was a death or many people died." "This is terrible, Aru. Should we inform the others?" Yao exclaimed. "Yes, but let's wait until everyone gets here. Then we can all walk over to the meeting building from here," Ludwig said, leaning back a little bit, in his chair. He thought Veneziano had fallen asleep by now, but Veneziano then said, "Ve – No! Germany you need to stay here. Everyone does. Home is safe." "Italy, we can't just… I'll see what I can do," Ludwig said. Seeing Italy like this, was the worst thing for him to happen. He wanted to do everything in his power to make Veneziano happy. Yao and Honda were just sitting there staring at him and Veneziano with sparkling eyes. Ludwig felt uncomfortable, and said, "I am going to go call my boss, and tell him that we are having the meeting here, and he can cancel the room we are using."

Ludwig let go of Veneziano's hand for the first time in a long time. He unraveled himself from the pitiful mess Veneziano was in. Veneziano did not fight him leaving though; he was probably asleep. Ludwig got up and left the room to talk to his boss. He had never changed plans at the last minute without his bosses' orders. He had no idea why he did all the things he did that morning, but he knew one thing. It was all for Veneziano. He knew that if Veneziano was upset about something, he should be, too. He didn't know what was coming his way, but he just had to trust Veneziano as he led him down the dark path all the way until the end.

5 HOURS LATER

(Disclaim: I do not own that quote)

It had been about five hours since Ludwig had contacted his boss telling him the new plans. His boss was fine with the plans, and wished his best of luck. All Ludwig had done in the time said was eat breakfast, and talk to Yao, Veneziano, and Honda on what they would do if something bad truly did happen. The whole time they were talking, Ludwig was laid back on the couch, with Veneziano practically laying on him. Of course he wasn't, since Germany would throw him off, but he was holding onto him like a possessive child. Also, while Ludwig and Veneziano were in this position, Japan was trying so hard not to fan girl over them.

**Author note – Yes. We all know Japan has an inner fan girl. Yes. We all know Germany and Italy are his OTP. Why are you trying to fight these facts? Just accept Japan for who he is. Thank you**

"When do you think they are going to arrive?" Yao said, looking at the clock, "It is almost twelve." "I know America-san is going to be the last to arrive, since he insists on getting her RIGHT when we have to start instead of getting here a little bit earlier. He is also around nine hours behind us so he might screw things up, and arrive late," Japan continued, "England will be here an hour or so. France will be here around that time, also. I am not sure. Russia should be here by now." Just when Japan said that, and with comedian timing, too… The sound of knocking started to come through the door. "That must be Russia-san. I will get the door," Japan said, and walked up. Italy hugged Germany tighter than ever before because he was afraid of Russia, or Ivan. Yao winced at the sight of Veneziano because so adorably clingy to Ludwig.

Russia and Japan walked into the room. China got up to greet Russia. Germany tried to, but the surprisingly heavy, Italy, weighed him down. "Sorry," Ludwig said, laughing, "I would get up to greet you, but he is not letting me leave him." "Oh that is ok! You two are cute together. All is well," Ivan said, in his thick Russian accent. Germany did not want to upset Russia by saying things about him being 'cute' so he just laid farther back in his chair, and tried to forget everything Russia had just said. Ivan smiled to himself, trying to ignore the fact that he annoyed Ludwig, and sat down in a chair next to where Yao was sitting. The seating arrangement reminded Ludwig to say, "We should probably set up the place where we are holding the meeting." "The kitchen table would work fine, right? There are only eight people attending, Aru," Yao said. "What?" Ivan said confused. "We are holding the meeting here, instead of Germany-san's meeting building," Honda said. "Why?" Ivan said, smiling. Honda looked very intimidated, but overcame it, and said, "Germany-san told me to wait to tell everyone after we all arrived." Ivan tilted his head, still smiling and closing his eyes, "Ok, but I don't like waiting."

Japan started to shake. Just as everyone started to see the purple and blue oozing background that fit Ivan when he was intimidating, the doorbell rang. "Excuse me. I will get that," Japan said, as he got up and ran away. He acted like he went to go open the door, but Germany, Italy, and China knew he went to go open the door to escape the awkward situation. They knew this because they want to leave as much as Japan did. Japan came into the room again, short after. He still looked scared, but relieved that some else had come to maybe get his attention. Right behind him was England, or Arthur. "Hello guys. Germany, quick question," England said, rushing into the room. "Yes?" Germany asked. "Do you happen to have a shotgun, or any gun lying around?" England asked creeping closer. "No. Italy might hurt himself. They are in my military center. Why do you need one?" Germany responded. "Well…" England said staring at the open door. Someone walked through and said, "Bonjour dearies! I am so sorry if I am late. This black sheep was driving slowly, and I was sadly behind him. May I repay you?" It was France.

"Get away from me frog face!" Arthur yelled to Francis who was at the time, dancing into the room. Arthur ran behind Germany and Italy. Francis sat down next to Honda. Honda tried to lean away from Francis who sat down next to him. England came up from behind Germany's chair that was also being shared with Italy. "Are you tame, now?" Arthur said, getting into the seat opposite of Francis. "Calm down. You were only imagining it. Probably because you wanted me to be flirtatious with you…" Francis started to say, but Arthur yelled, "No! No! You wanker. You are a bloody pervert, you know that?" Germany was sitting there, unknowingly petting Italy like he was a cat laying on his lap. "Let's all just calm down now, da?" Ivan said, trying to break up the fight between the frog and the black sheep. They both stopped, because they did not want to get Russia's nerves.

Francis noticed that Germany was stroking Italy, and playing with his hair. He said, "Oh Germany! Are you and Italy finally dating?" Germany kept calming Italy down by running his fingers through the practically purring country's hair. Germany quietly said, "Why does everyone think we are dating? I am doing things that are perfectly normal in a friendship." "Prussia said he watched Germany and Italy hug for almost ten minutes, Aru!" Yao said. "Just hugging?" Arthur said, raising his head. "Yes. They also came out holding hands," Honda said, adding on to the story. "Like I said," Ludwig said, raising his voice a little bit, "Perfectly normal." "This is perfect!" Francis exclaimed, "Do you know how long all of the countries have been wanting you two to get together?" "But we are not a couple!" Germany shouted.

His shouting almost woke up Veneziano, so he started to hold the adorable country a little bit tighter to keep him asleep. All of the countries could not help but let out a synchronized, "Awe!" Germany rolled his eyes, and continued to play with Italy's hair. "Speaking of people that I want to be a couple," Francis said, "Arthur, where is Alfred?" "How should I know where that idiot is?" Arthur said, looking down at the floor like he didn't care.

"He might be here by dinner. We can just hang out until then, da?" Ivan suggested. "I guess so," England said. He pulled a book out of a briefcase he was holding.


	3. Late Night Phone Call

CHAPTER 3 – ARTHUR POV

I have been staring at my book for the longest time. I haven't been reading anything. The truth is, I finished the book an hour ago. I just didn't want to hear France go on about how pretty Paris ladies are, or hear Japan talk about whatever "manga" is. I didn't want to get near China's panda, and I certainly did not want to engage in a conversation with Russia. If Alfred were here, I probably wouldn't want to speak to him either, but I also wouldn't be put in this situation. He was two hours overdue. Germany and Italy were still sitting on the chair. They had been sitting there for hours. Germany looked deep in thought, and Italy was still sleeping. He would occasionally say the words 'pasta' or 'Doitsu'. I have no idea what it meant, but Germany would laugh a little bit every time Italy said it, but then would exchange looks with Japan, and go back to frowning. Japan was keeping an extra close eye on me. He even traded places with Russia so he could sit next to me.

In fact, here he comes now. I look down at my book, studying it harder. I realize that I am staring at the blank page of the back of the book, and quickly turned to the middle of the book before Japan could notice. It was annoying, having to read the same words over and over again. Where was Alfred? Right about now, he would be making some sort of disruption that would draw attention away from me. I looked up at the clock in Germany's house. It read, 10:00. What? Alfred should have been here three hours ago. I pulled out my cell phone and started to call Alfred. He answered, thankfully. He said, "Hey dude! What's up?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I think sometimes he was more cheerful than Italy. "I am at the axis/allies meeting. Did you forget that was today?" I said, angrily. "Oh man, sorry. I thought it was September 12, not September 11! Is it ok if we change it to tomorrow? I have my flight booked to get there tomorrow at around noon in Germany's place," Alfred said.

"I suppose the other countries wouldn't mind. This is going to be so embarrassing asking them," I replied.

"Thank you so much, man, you rock! I really owe you one!" Alfred said, practically shouting at the phone.

"I don't get how you are so laid back about this. You do know that you shouldn't be given this much mercy just because you got the wrong date of a meeting," I said, scolding him.

"Well, I have to have a meeting with my boss in New York anyway, so…" Alfred said.

"At eleven at night?!" I shouted through the phone in disbelief.

"Time zone, Artie…Time zone…" Alfred said, trying to calm me down.

"Oh… What time is it there? And don't call me Artie," I said, cooling down.

"It is about one-thirty. I have a meeting in an hour. Then I am off to go pack for the 'Oh-So-Fun' axis/allies meeting!" Alfred said, sarcastically.

"Ok, but don't be late next time, ok?" I said.

"Ok, ok…" Alfred said, as he started to eat a hamburger. I could tell even through the phone. He ended the phone call. Right when I knew he couldn't hear me anymore, I said, "Idiot. Why do I always worry about you?" I reached to put my phone back into my pocket when I noticed Japan's face right next to mine. I shrieked *I admit* like a girl. "Japan! What the actual Hell?" I screamed, jumping up from my seat. "Was that Alfred-san?" Japan asked calmly. "Yes, why is that idiot so important to you?" I asked Japan. "He is the reason we are having to re-schedule the meeting, yes?" Japan asked. "You were eaves-dropping?" I said, surprised that Japan would do such a thing. "You are right. I have been rude. I am so sorry. Goodbye," Japan said, and started to walk away. "Wait," I called after Japan, who was already half way out of the room, "Can you tell the other that we will just have to reschedule the meeting to tomorrow? I need to go to bed." Japan nodded his head, and walked into the room where all of the other countries were talking.

I turned around to walk away, and just saw Germany in my way. I screeched like a girl again. I keep doing that. He had been there the whole time. He looked creepy and peaceful, as he stroked Italy's hair, while staring off into the distance. "You have been really non-active today, Germany. What has you so mute?" I asked him, trying to get him out of his trance. "Why do you guys think Italy and I are dating? I am straight, or at least I always acted straight-… Never mind what I just said," Germany said, staring up at me. "Don't ask me," I said, standing up straight after being bent over, "I feel like I am the only one who doesn't care about that sort of stuff." "Ah," Germany said. "America told me that we are going to have to re-schedule the meeting to tomorrow. Is it ok if I sleep in your home?" I asked. "Of course," Ludwig said, "There are many guest bedrooms. Enough so you and France don't have to be in the same one!" "Best news I have heard all day!" I said, "Where is mine?" "I'll just show you," said Germany, as he started to get up, cradling Veneziano in his arms, "It's about that time for me, too." He yawned.

Germany seemed very tired. Too tired to be his normal self. It was probably from all of the sitting around today. Usually, when Germany spends his days working out, he is all pumped up, but I guess the opposite of working out has the opposite results. Ludwig showed me to my room. It was the first door in the hallway, making it the closest one to his room. He said good night to me, and walked into his room. Did he and Italy share a room? Last time I checked, Germany only had one bed… WHY IS HE CONFUSED WE THINK HE AND ITALY ARE A THING?! I didn't care. I was too tired to care. I had a busy today. It wasn't easy parting with my magical friends, but they sadly couldn't come with me to Germany's house. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, so I could get back to them.

I plopped down onto my bed without taking any of my clothes off. I didn't even take my shoes off. I feel asleep straight away, thinking that tomorrow was going to be the day of the axis/allies meeting. The wonderful meet that happened once every few months, and nothing gets done ever. His eyes slowly rolled back, forcing his eyelids to close. The world darkened, and so did his mind. He was asleep and peaceful for the first time in a long time.

3:17 a.m.

That is the time on the clock that I read when my phone started to ring. "Who in the name of the Queen is calling me so bloody late?" I whispered out loud. I could only think of one possible answer. Time zones. Alfred. "Bloody Hell, what is it now Alfred?" I said, as I answered the phone. "Help…me…" I heard a weak voice say. "Alfred?" I said, shooting straight up, as I started to walk across the room to reach for the door. I heard crying through the other side of the phone. Gun shots, shouting, crying, smashing, crashing, and much more commotion was making up the sounds in the background. "What is going on?" I asked, starting to get scared. "I can't breathe. It hurts so much." Alfred started to say, but was cut off by crying. "Alfred hold on. I will be there in a few hours," I said, as I rushed out of Germany's house, and into my care. "My heart is being ripped out." Alfred says. "Idiot. Hold on. I will be there as soon as I can. You say you are in New York right? I am going to hop into my private jet-. Danget." I say. I was at Germanys' house, not mine. I pull back into the drive way, and run into the house.

I race to Germany's room to find him sleeping, facing away from a happily sleeping Italy. "Germany wake up!" I yell as loud as I can, slapping his shoulder to wake him up. He jolts up, and said, "What? Why would you do that?" "I need a private jet," I say, in all seriousness, "its Alfred." Germany's eyes widened at the mention of Alfred's name. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I don't know. I don't care. I just need to see him. Hurry up!" I yelled. Germany got on the phone with his boss. He got a private plane ready, and told me the directions to get to it. I ran back out to my car, and got back on the phone with Alfred. "Alfred, please tell me you are still ok," I said, as I pulled out and into the streets of Germany's land. "Artie," a weak voice said, barely. "Oh thank God. Hold on. I am taking a private jet, so I will be there in an average of five hours if I speed. Do you think you can make it that long?" Alfred laughed but only ended up choking, and said, "I've been-," he was cut off by the sound of gun shots. "Alfred!" I screamed into the phone. Tears were starting to run down my eyes. "How is he not dead?" a voice in the background yelled. Alfred picked up the phone, and said, "Twin Towers…" "Yes, Alfred? What about them?" I asked, horrified of what I knew what was coming next. "Fell," that last word that Alfred said to me stung every part of my body. The airport was close, so I climbed out of my car, and quickly boarded the already *ready* jet plane. They really knew how to make emergency flights in Germany.

They made me greet the captain first, and I told him, "Drive as fast as you can go. Fly your plane to New York. Nearest airport you can land on. I cannot afford to lose any more time." I climbed into the jet, and it immediately took off. If I had a cool head at the time, I would have slept to regain my strength, but all I could think about was Alfred. What was going on? What did he mean by the 'Twin Towers fell'? That can't just happen. The Twin Towers were definitely an important part of him. What would he do without them?


	4. Broadway, NY

CHAPTER FOUR – ARTHUR POV

I was so glad that I took a private jet instead of an airline. When I got to America's land, the people at the front desk of the small town airport told us what was going on, and that the all flights between America and everywhere else were cancelled and/or blocked. I didn't have much of a conversation with anyone at the small airport. I immediately hired a cab to take me to Broadway, New York where the Twin Towers were. The cab ride was only thirty minutes long, but it felt like forever. There isn't much to say about how the cab ride was. The slow idiot of a taxi driver kept trying to talk to me, even though it was visible that I wasn't in the mood.

When we arrived, the air was filled with smoke. I couldn't identify and smells, because my nose was being filled with dust and ash. My eyes and nose were starting to burn. I pulled out my cell to call Alfred and ask where he was. I lost count of how many times I called him, but he never answered. I know that around the fifteenth time I called with no answer, I dropped down to cry. I was interrupted by someone who took me by the shoulder, and said, "Hey man, you shouldn't be here. This is a dangerous area." It was a police officer. "Don't touch me you git," I yelled, crying. He noticed my English accent, and said, "You're not from around here are you? If you need a place to stay-," I interrupted him saying, "I have a place to stay. Where is your leader, or boss, or whatever you call your queen."

"The president?" he said, smiling that I didn't know that.

"Don't laugh at me. I need to contact him," I said.

"I am afraid the President is a bit busy for you to-," yet again the police officer was interrupted.

"I am friends with someone he really cares about, and your future depends on."

The police officer didn't believe me.

I said, "I was called here right after the falling of the twin towers. I lost my phone, but I really need to call him."

"If you are lying, we will arrest you for wasting his time," the police officer said.

"Oh bloody Hell. Let me call him already!" I screamed.

The police officer led me to a women who claimed to be his secretary. The police officer explained the situation I am in, and convinced her to let me call The President. They both wondered what business I had with the President, but I ignored them, and picked up the phone. He answered, "Hi, Laura. Any more survivors today?" His secretary must be Laura. "This is not Laura," I said, "This is… England." The police officer and 'Laura' looked at me, probably wondering if England was code name. "England… Wait. The. England?" The President said.

"Yes. I was wondering if you knew where Alfred was."

"Well I saw him yesterday, because we had a meeting, but he should have been at his hotel during the fall,"

"What hotel did he stay at?" I asked.

"I am not sure… Let me check." The President said.

I was on hold for two minutes, until he came back. "He was… He can't die easily right?" The President asked, his voice shaking. "Ya. Only the destruction of the country can kill him. He can get in hurt or in really bad shape though. What's wrong?" I asked, starting to get really worried. "He was staying at the Lincoln bed and breakfast. It was right next to, or… It was right under where the twin towers fell." The President explained. I couldn't help but let out a yelp of disbelief. Tears started to escape my eyes. I tried to blink to stop them, but they kept coming out, and dropping onto the ground. The presence of them on my skin mixed with chemicals burned my cheeks. I stared down at the ground, and handed the phone to Laura the secretary. Why was I crying? I was supposed to hate that idiot. I turned to the police man, and asked, "Have you uncovered bodies or survivors from a place called, 'Lincoln bed and breakfast'?" The police man said, "No, we haven't been around that area. We were going to start working on it after lunch today." That means he could still be trapped. I needed to save him.

I ran away from the police man and the secretary, towards where I thought the Lincoln Bed and Breakfast was. The only lead I had on where it was, was the fact the police man pointed over in this direction when we were talking about it. It also looked like it was inside the peak of all the destruction. The police man called after me, but I did not turn back. Alfred had been stuck under debris for how long now? I couldn't think about that. He was a fellow country, and I had to save him. The police officer chased after me. I didn't mind because I probably would need help getting Alfred out, if I found him. I finally reached to where I thought the bed and breakfast would be. I looked around trying to find it, but then I noticed that I was standing on it. Well, the sign at least. In fact, it was all around me. "The bed and breakfast was crushed under the Twin Tower. If you friend was in it, he would have died." The police man said, walking up behind me. "No, no," I said in disbelief, "He isn't dead. He can't die. He is literally immortal. We just- we just need to find him. Help me!"

I ran into the destruction, and started to move rubbish around. I cut my hands on a few scraps of metal, and sometimes glass would jump up and cut my face. I didn't care though. I have never seen America like this since the Civil War. I started to get dizzy because I hadn't slept in so long. Everything was spinning around fast. My head was burning. I dropped to my knees, and gave up hope. I screamed into the chemical filled air, ashes all around me. I could barely see two inches in front. I screamed his name "Alfred!" hoping for some kind of answer. I hated doing this, but I need Alfred. Even though he was loud and annoying, and when I was with him, I wished he disappeared, I could never actually live without him. I started to cry harder than I ever did before. Even harder than when I did on the battle field during the American Revolution.

The police man didn't do anything. He only stood there, staring at me. "Iggy?" A faint voice said. Great, now I am hearing things. If that wasn't bad enough, I imagined his stupid nickname for me that would make me annoyed, but now it was only making me cry. "Excuse me sir?" The police man said. I sighed, "What do you want?" I said, without looking up at him. "I think you might want to turn around," the police man said. He was staring at something behind me. I slowly turned around to see what he had his focus on. A weak laugh came from the mystery object behind me. It was… It was – Oh no.


	5. Badly Injured Alfred

CHAPTER FIVE – ARTHUR POV

The person standing behind me started to fall. I jumped up quickly to catch it, instead of it falling on top of me. I grabbed onto the dirty, ripped shirt of the person to make it easier for me to hold him. The person was Alfred. I started to laugh that I found him, and he was ok, but then tears started to come out. I was certain these were tears of joy. "I am so glad you are ok," I said, almost hugging him. No answer came from him. He was probably unconscious. I wonder how hard it was for him to find me, or was he here all along? I didn't care. I needed to get him back to his house, and wait for him to wake up, so he can answer all these questions. I tried to pick him up and carry him, but he was way too heavy. "You idiot. If only you didn't eat so much fast food, you wouldn't be so heavy," I said, failing to hold him. The police man walked closer and offered his help. I definitely took it, because there was no way I could do this alone.

We carried Alfred to the closest street. The officer and his co-workers wanted to take him to the hospital, but I told them that the President's orders were to make sure that he just rested at his house, as I took care of him. This was not true, but Americans will believe anything if their President is involved. They let me and Alfred ride in a police car to his house. When we got there, I had help getting him inside his house, and onto the couch. I was embarrassed at first, because his house was a mess, but the police officer did not care. He bid me a good day, and left. I was happy that they were gone, so I could take care of Alfred alone like old times. The first thing I needed to do though was clean his filthy house. There was no way I was going to help him out in these poor living conditions.

He lived in a small house. It was a neighborhood home, but he had one of the smallest houses. It consisted of two levels. The first level had a kitchen, dining room, video game room, and a living area. The second floor had what you would expect; two bedrooms and an office. There were three bathrooms. It was easy cleaning the first floor, but when I got to his bedroom, I could barely see the floor. He had piles of clothes and magazine laying all around. "I am going to give him a firm speech about how he should be able to at least see the bloody floor when in his room," I said out loud. I started to pick up his clothes and put them in a basket to go down stairs in the laundry. When I was finished with that I picked up the billions and billions of comic books laying all over the floor. Why was he so extremely obsessed with superheroes? I smiled at how childish he was. He was completely different from when he was a child. In fact, he was even more irresponsible. I didn't mind cleaning up either. It made me remember the old days, when I always cleaned up after them.

After his room was clean, I brought the clothes down stairs, and put in a load of laundry. I had no idea when he was going to wake up, so I decided to only fix myself lunch, but fix him a snack also. I looked in his kitchen for the slightest hint of natural food. I only found enough to make a turkey and cheese sandwich. That was all needed after my long day. I didn't even try to look for tea, because I knew that the last thing Alfred would want in his house was tea. I don't know what he did not like about it, but he always thought it was disgusting. I settled with water, and brought my food on a tray into the living room where he was sleeping. I also made him half a sandwich, but left it in the kitchen with a glass of water.

Before sitting down in a chair next to the couch, I grabbed a book from his book shelf. It was a small book shelf that wasn't even filled up all the way, but the books he had in it were classics. I found one that I surprisingly hadn't read yet, and put it under my arm to go read. Before leaving the bookshelf though, I noticed two picture frames on top. It was two pictures of me and him. One when Alfred was little, and one from a few years back. I examined the pictures a little bit, thinking about why he kept these. I always kept pictures of him in my house, but that was different. I loved him and didn't want him to leave me, and become independent. He left me. I don't know why, but I always assumed it was because he was tired of me, and hated me.

Thinking like this won't do me any good. I walk away from the pictures, sit down with my book, eat, and wait for Alfred to wake up. That reminded me. Everything in his land is very important to him. If one thing is destroyed out of hatred from the country, or another, he gets damaged. The Twin Towers was a huge part of him. I can't imagine what the damage is doing to him right now. I decide that I should probably take a look at him before he wakes up, and can fight it. I look over to him, finally realizing that he is a bloody mess. He had scratch marks all over his face, and his shirt had blood all over one section of it. I got up quickly to start addressing his injuries. How could I not have noticed this before? He probably stained the couch… Not that that was what I was worried about.

I tried to get him off the couch, and onto the floor, but he was almost too heavy to move. I tried to be gentle to avoid hurting him anymore, but when I started to sweat, I decided it wouldn't hurt to pull by the arm, and onto the floor. He flopped onto the floor on his stomach, hitting his head on the coffee table on his way down. I shrieked, frightened that I made him worse. I calmed down, and dragged Alfred to an open spot in his living room, and rolled him over onto his back. I unbuttoned the shirt he had on. It looked like he was wearing the under shirt to the suit he probably wore to the meeting. When I took it off of him, I saw dry blood all around a barely bleeding out gunshot wound. I was used to blood, so this didn't scare me. The only thing I thought was I was going to kill whoever did this to Alfred.

I grabbed as much medical supplies as I could find, and did as much as I could do for Alfred. I cleaned his wounds enough so he could put another shirt on and not ruin it. I ran upstairs to grab a t-shirt from his closet. It was hard to put the t-shirt on him, but after a few minutes, I finally succeeded. Standing over him, I started to look at his face, more and more. God, stop it. Are you and Idiot? Why does he look so good looking though? Ignore yourself, Arthur. You are fine. I said this to myself, but I didn't stop staring at Alfred's peaceful looking face. In fact, I -. Oh no. Is this the effect of not sleeping for over twenty four hours? I was already feeling weak, but I think my body finally met its limit. The room started to get dimmer. Am I really going to black out? No! I can't do that. I need to take care of Alfred, what if he wakes up when I am sleeping. Oh crap. I just realized I was hovering over him on all four limbs. I am going to collapse on top of him. I swear if he wakes up, I am going to never hear the end of this.

I think about all this stuff until my brain goes dead… unconscious. The room twirled around and blacked out fairly quickly. I felt my self, collapsing on to Alfred. I had no time to move myself away from him, so all I had was hope he wouldn't wake up. A part of me was wishing that, but a lot of me was wishing that when I woke up, he would be awake and fine. This was definitely surprising to me about what happened to America. I wanted to know what state he was in, but a part of me knew I would regret every seeing the new side of Alfred.


End file.
